Beginning of something amazing
by aeval
Summary: In an alternate world, how Brittany and Santana's relationship progressed
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: New story, made up verse. Fluffy Santana/Brittany goodness)

At first glance Brittany and Santana look like any other pair of best friends. But when you look beyond the carefully crafted facade there is something much deeper. The casual glances across the classroom, sly smiles, and carefully calculated touches. The act has been the same for months now, since their relationship changed when they moved from a friendly relationship to a amazingly tender and loving one...

* * *

It was the last few day's of summer before their Sophomore year at WMHS. After a thoroughly rigourous Cheerios practice, they lie breathless on the football field stirring at the sky. The clouds were heavy with the humidity of the day, the sun was beginning to set as the rest of the cheerios departed practice to head off to one of the many end of summer parties being held that week. Brittany rolled onto her side and studied the sharp profile of her friends face.

"Santana?" Brittany stated, her voice not rising above a whisper.

"Yeah, B?" the darker girl replied, moving her hands out of the grass to rest on her bare stomach. She had removed her tank top before they sank into the grass, she lie in her black sports bra and red boys shorts she had stolen from Puck back when they had dated.

"I think I like someone." Brittany said, plucking at strands of grass. Santana abruptly rolled to her side, watching the girl.

"Who?" Santana asked, trying to ignore the jealously she was feeling. Despite the fact they had both dated boys, the relationships never lasted long.

"I don't wanna tell."

"You can tell my anything... It's not Puck is it... because he's a jerk and I think he's trying to come between finn and quinn?"

"No... not Puck... ew."

Santana laughed at the scrunched face of disgust that the blond made. "Who is it?"

"You." She said simply, looking up into Santana's dark eyes.

The Latina looked confused for a moment as she tried to grasp what her best friend had just confessed. "You like me? Like... Like?"

Brittany nodded.

"Oh." Santana sighed, as she leaned over and grasped Brittany's hand out of the grass intertwining their fingers. "I like you too, Britt."

"Really?" The blond broke out into an excited smile practically jumping onto the smaller girls body. "Good. Because I've wanted to do this forever!" She leaned down to gently peck Santana's lips before pulling back and rolling into the grass once again. "This year is going to be AMAZING."

"Yeah, B. I think it will." Santana smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN/ Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! Just to clear up a question posed, this is pre-show and obviously AU. Thank you again for reading...and i don't own Glee I just like to play with the storylines!)

Santana rolled over, slapping her fist against her alarm clock. 6:00-am. She groaned as she rolled back over burring her face into the mess of blond hair that was taking up the majority of her pillow.

"Brittany." She whispered, wrapping her arms around the taller girls warm body. "We have to get up." The blond unceremoniously flopped onto her stomach grumbling something inaudible. "What?"

"Don't wanna." she grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's the first day, we have to go!" Santana, rolled off her bed and stretched as she got up, grabbing her towel before grabbing a quick shower. After she finished Brittany jumped in while Santana blew her hair dry. She had put on her uniform just as Brittany entered the room in a towel, Santana stopped and just stared at her. She blushed looking down, since the kiss they shared on the field earlier in the week they had ventured into bashful glances and stolen kisses. Nothing had progressed further than that, but it was becoming harder and harder for Santana to quell the physical draw she had to the svelte blond. Brittany grabbed her uniform and disappeared back into the bathroom, Santana flopped back on the bed. Brittany came back out dressed and went and leaned over the Latina. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Santana's. The darker girl leaned up into the kiss propping her self up on her elbows, she traced the line of Brittany's lips with her tongue asking for her permission to deepen the kiss. The kiss deepened, causing Brittany to slightly moan into her mouth. She brought her hands to the other girls cheeks, holding her closer when they heard Santana's mom bellowing for them to come have breakfast. Brittany pulled away smiling, pulling Santana up. Brittany pulled her hair up into the regulation ponytail and grabbed her backpack heading towards the stairs.

"Dios." Santana muttered, checking her makeup in the mirror before following the blond into the kitchen. "Hi, mom!" she exclaimed, joining Brittany in setting the table.

"Buenos Dias, chicas." Marci replied as she finished cutting fruit onto the plates.

"Santana and I made Jose and Miguel's lunch last-night, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany smiled as she poured milk into two covered juice cups.

"Mija, you call me Marci or mom! Thank you for helping out girls. The little ones are just getting used to the new routine."

"Anytime momma." Santana called as she wrangled two 5 year old boys from the family room. "Did Marco get up?"

"I'm up. I'm up" yawned Satana's 13 year old brother as he entered the room. "Mom, I have hockey tonight who's picking me up?"

"I am, Marco." Santana replied, placing plates in-front of her the boys and pulling out a chair for Brittany. "Eat, all of you we gotta go." Santana walked over to her mother. "Don't worry, momma. I'll take care of diner tonight. I got the boys... Don't work to hard today." She leaned in and kissed her mothers cheek. "I know it's been... Hard... Since Lorna... It's okay. I have everything taken care of."

"You are amazing, Mija. Now go eat." Marci exclaimed, Santana sat down next to her brother and they all finished eating relatively quickly. With several rounds of 'good-bye' and 'have a nice day' they all piled in Santana's car and were dropped off at the respective schools. Santana pulled into WMHS and parked, looking around at the busy parking lot.

"You're so good with your brother and the little guys." Brittany smiled adoringly. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Yeah well. It's my job... Since Lorna decided that her life was more important than family. My sister is an ass. Who bails on their five year old twins. Whatever" She sighed, lacing her fingers with the blonds. "We have to be careful today, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I know." Brittany pouts, leaning in and kissing the latina one more time before they leave the car. "I hope we have some classes together!"

* * *

Not surprisingly Brittany and Santana have no classes together, since Santana is enrolled in mostly honours and advanced placement classes. They fall back into the act of shallow mean cheerleader lackeys of Quinn Fabray and her new boyfriend Finn. The first day of school is always pretty uneventful, until the first slushie of the year is tossed. For the first time as an upperclassmen, Noah Puckermen gets the honours. He carefully stakes out his victim... Rachel Berry and slams her in the face with a cherry slushie as she leaves the choir room. Santana rolls her eyes at the display shoving her English lit book into her locker and pulling out her AP Spanish one.

"Who got slushied?" Brittany asked, as they walked by a melting puddle of red liquid.

"Berry."

"I don't understand why people always slushie her, she annoying but still nice." the blond exclaimed as the turned the corner.

"She's different, her family's different. Different is not a good thing in this hick town." Santana replies, pulling Brittany into the empty choir room. Brittany automatically wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, kissing her forehead.

"I know." She whispered. "It's going to get easier I promise." Santana nodded, relishing in the embrace until the bell rings.

"See you at practice." Santana faked a smile before they walked out of the door.

* * *

Santana leans against the cold bleachers as she watched Marco skate around the hockey rink. Brittany comes up and sits next to her holding a paper-cup and sits down.

"I got us hot cocoa!" She smiles, at Santana. "I'm glad we changed after practice, it's cold in here." she stated. Santana had packed track pants in her gym bag and suggested that they changed before heading over to wait for Marco. Santana leans over and rubs her hand up and down Brittany's back trying to create some warmth.

"He's getting good." Santana said, watching her little brother shoulder check someone into the wall. "Hopefully he'll be able to get out of here."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, her head tilting to the side.

"A scout is interested in him. My parents are thinking about letting him go out of state to one of those fancy boarding schools for high-school so he can play for a better team and get a scholarship to go to college in the future." Santana sounded somewhere between unbelievably proud and ridiculously jealous. "At least one of us will." she muttered.

"You'll get out of here Santana." Brittany assured her.

"Brittany." Santana sighed. "My mom and dad never went to college. Lorna got pregnant at 15 and dropped out of high-school; then dumped her kids on our parents and ran off with some guy. My parents can't afford to raise my nephews on their own. Let Marco follow his dream. It's my job to stay."

* * *

Later that night, Brittany was getting Miguel and Jose bathed and ready for bed while Santana was doing the dishes from dinner.

"Where is Mom and Dad?" Marco asked her, as grabbed the dishtowel and began drying the plates.

"Thanks." She smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Dad is working late and Mom is out with her "friends"."

"Do you think dad knows she's cheating on him?" Marco whispered.

"We don't know that." Santana snapped. "Sorry. Don't think about it okay?" He nodded, and continued to dry dishes in silence.

"San?" he asked after a few moments. "We wont grow up like Lorna or them right? I mean. Lorna is god knows where and mom and dad hate each-other. I they don't love each-other anymore."

Santana pulled the dishcloth out of his hands and wrapped her arms around him. "Marco, we're not going to be like them. I promise. You're going to get away from here and live an amazing life and be in love and be happy. I promise."

"What about you?" he asked. "I don't want to leave you here. You deserve to be happy too"

"I'll be fine."

"I know. but you should be happy and fall in love."

"Marco..." She started, pulling away from him when Brittany entered the kitchen.

"Sorry. I wanted to say I got the boys to sleep." Brittany smiled, as she came over to the siblings.

"Thanks, B." Santana smiled, causing Brittany to blush. "Marco, did you finish your homework?" he shook his head. "Okay go finish it, please."

"Fine!" he muttered, heading up to his room.

Once they heard his door close Brittany backed the smaller girl against the counter. Their lips touched, before the blond pulled away and placed gentle kisses on her neck. Santana's eyes fluttered shut as she snaked her arms around the blonds waist.

"Santana." Brittany whispered, returning her lips to the other girls pulling her into a searing kiss. "Promise me we'll get out of here."

Santana pulled back and looked into the blonds soulful eyes. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana hated the nights when Brittany actually went home. She rarely got the chance to sleep over at the blonds house because she was always on family duty. She shuffled down to the kitchen, after she finished her chores,

"Brittany called, Mija." her father exclaimed, looked up from his newspaper.

"Really?" Santana replied, wondering why no one had come and get her.

"She wanted to know if you could sleep over at her house tonight..." her looked at her, Santana immediately felt guilty. No matter how many times she explained that she could not she was upset that Brittany actually asked her dad. "I told her you could." He stood up and walked over to her, taking her into his arms. "I love everything you do for us. I thank god for you everyday, because we wouldn't have got through this without your help. But, your 16 you should go have some fun. I have tonight off, ill take care of everything."

"thanks, Dad." Santana smiled, before heading up to her room to pack an overnight bag.

About an hour later, backpack in hand she knocked on Brittany's front door. The blond opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Santana replied, trying not to leer at the blond. She wore a simple outfit of jeans and a teal shirt with her hair cascading over her shoulders. "you look...wow." she stuttered. Brittany giggled and grabbed her hand pulling her into the house. As soon as the door closed, Brittany pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You always look wow, S." the taller girl replied, running her fingers through Santanas thick hair. Santana wore loose fitting pants that rode low on her hips and a simple black shirt. "I like when your hair is down." Brittany leaned down and gently kissed the smaller girls lips before Santana pulled away.

"Britt. What about your parents?" she whispered, looking around the room. Brittany pulled her by the hand into the kitchen.

"My mom's visiting my grandparents in Amsterdam and my dad is working at the hospital tonight." She pushed Santana down into a chair at the table. "I wanted to do something special for you, so I made you dinner and I thought afterwards we could watch a movie."

"Brittany, you didn't have to." Santana states, uneasy about having people do things for her.

"I wanted to." the blond smiles, before grabbing plates off the counter and bringing them to the table. "I made pancakes... because you love them but never have time to eat in the morning. So, i made them for dinner!" Santana looks up and smiles at Brittany, quickly grabbing and pulling her onto her lap. She wraps her arms around her and kisses her.

"You amaze me." Santana whispers in her ear, leaning over and picking up a strawberry off her plate and bringing it to the blonds lips. Brittany bit into the fruit, sucking against it and chewing it. She leans in and catches Santanas lips in a passionate kiss, winding her arms around her neck.

"We need to eat before it gets cold." Brittany whimpers as she feels Santanas lips against her neck.

"Okay."

* * *

After dinner, Brittany and Santana cuddled on the couch. Brittany was engrossed in the video on screen, whilst Santana dragged her nails up and down Brittany's back. Brittany shifted so she was facing the brunette, she grasped her hand linking their fingers. Santana leaned in and brushed her lips against the blonds, gently taking her bottom lip in-between her own and sucking on it. Brittany sighed and deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around the other girl, and against the warmth of the bare skin under her shirt. Brittany manoeuvred her so she was sitting astride the smaller girls thighs leaning down and kissing her. Santana's hands grasped onto her hips and pulled their bodies closer, leaning up to place kisses on creamy skim.

"Santana." Brittany gasped, as the she started sucking on her pulsepoint. Brittany's hands ran up and down the other girls torso, spending more and more time near the curve of her breast overtime she retraced her motions. Santana recaptured Brittany's lips, when her hands timidly touched the underside of her breast. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Santana sighed as she arched her back, pushing her breast for firmly into the girls palm.

"Can we go upstairs?" Brittany blushed as she asked, pulling away and standing up. She reached out her hand and intertwined their fingers when Santana nodded, standing up. The climbed the stairs and Brittany led her into her bedroom. "Wait." Brittany exclaimed, placing a quick peck on Santana's lips. She dashed over to her bedside table and grasped a candle lighter and went about lighting the candles that she had placed on her night-side table before dinner. When she was finished she turned back to Santana who was smiling.

"Your amazing." She whispered, closing the distance between them. Santana pulled Brittany into her arms, wrapping them around her waist. Brittany held her close, her heart matching the other girls beat for beat. "Your heart is pounding, baby."

"I'm excited. I wanted this to be special. I was thinking about it all day."

"Really?" Santana smirked, "thinking about it all day? care to tell in me detail what you imagined?"

"I'd rather show you." The blond kissed the shorter girl, walking them backwards until Santana's legs bumped against the mattress. She sat back and laid down as Brittany crawled up her body. Santana pushed the blond back down and moved astride her hips. She leaned down and raked her teeth against the other girls neck.

"Fuck, Santana." The blond whispered, as one of her hands moved into the smaller girls hair. Santana latched onto her pulse point, elicited a groan. Brittany pulled Santana's lips back up to hers, plunging into a deep kiss as she ran her hands up her sides. Santana moaned into the kiss, which caused her to grind her pelvis into the other girls causing them both to gasp slightly. Pulling away at the new sensation, Santana placed her small hands on the blonds hips, and raising her own to meet with Brittany's timid movements.

"Brit." Santana panted, as her hands began to sneak under the back of Brittany's shirt. "If we need to stop, It needs to be now...Because I wont be able to later." Brittany sat up and pushed Santana's top up and over her head. She leaned in and kissed the soft skin on her collarbone as her hands explored the newly exposed skin. Santana reached around her back and unclasped her black bra and slid her arms out of the straps. Brittany pulled away taking in the sight of the other girls body. The blond ran her hand through dark locks of hair, down her neck and further descending down her chest. She looked up into Santana's eyes, noticing the cloud of arousal mixed with a bit of fear.

"Your beautiful." Brittany whispered, as she pulled her own shirt off and quickly removed her bra. She pulled the other girl to her lips, allowing their bodies to touch with out the confines of clothing for the first time. Santana whimpered as she ran her hand against Brittany's breast, flicking her thumb across her nipple. Their kiss deepened with intensifying need, as hands fumbled against each-other.

"I've never done this." Santana confessed, interlacing their fingers.

"Me ether. Your the first girl I've ever liked." Brittany smiled, her thumb tracing the outline of Santana's hip bone.

"No, I mean. With anyone." Santana whispered, stories had flooded the school that Santana had slept with a variety of guys since high-school had started. She had never wanted to admit they were all lies, being a slut helped her reputation and she couldn't mess with the power she had gained.

"Good." Brittany kissed away any fear and apprehension that she had, as she pushed her jeans down along with Santana's...

* * *

The candle had long since burned out onto Brittany's night-side table. Santana lay wrapped in Brittany's arms, covered by the purple bedspread. The blond traced patters against naked skin as the darker girl's breathing returned to normal. Santana shifted to face Brittany, pushing hair back behind the blonds ear she leaned in and gently pecked her lips.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany confessed, subconsciously pulling her arms tighter around the girl.

"I love you too." Santana replied, before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany work up the next morning, she adjusted her eyes to the brightness that had flood into the room. She looked down and smiled at the girl sleeping in her arms. Santana looked small and peaceful when she slept, this is something Brittany knew quite well; but the glow radiating off her body was giving the blond less than angelic thoughts. She leaned down and gently kissed the caramel skin of her shoulder. Brittany slid her hand over the girls bare stomach and interlaced with limp fingers. Santana rolled over and buried her self into Brittany's chest, laying her head on the blonds chest. Brittany pulled her closer and raked her nails up and down her back.

"Morning." Santana mumbled.

"Morning." Brittany replied, as she leaned over and looked at her clock. "Oh. No... We need to get up." she said in a mildly panicked tone. "We need to get to school, we have cheerios practice this morning!" she begrudgingly pulled away from the smaller girl and jumped off the bed. Santana lay on her back watching Brittany root around for her uniform. "San! Get up."

"I'm coming." She sighed, jumping off the bed and grabbing her backpack. She pulled on a pair of boy-shorts underwear and a sports bra before pulling her skirt from her backpack and sliding it on. Brittany was already dressed and ready to go by time Santana finished. Brittany leaned in and kissed her quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling them both out to the car. Santana slid into the drivers seat and bucked herself in as Brittany did the same before pulling out onto the road. The blond intertwined their fingers over the centre console, stroking her finger back and forth over the soft skin.

* * *

After practice, they both quickly showered and changed. Neither bothered to change back into their uniforms, since there was no afternoon practice today. Santana pulled on her black jeans and pulled a purple tank top over her head, Brittany pulls on her own denim jeans and grabs the white polo shirt off the change room bench.

"San?" Brittany questioned, as she ran a brush through her long hair.

"Yeah, B?" She replied, pulling her bag out of her locker and shoving her uniform into it.

"I heard that the school was starting a new club... I think it's for gay people."

"Brittany." Santana sighed, she too had heard through the rumour mill that Rachel Berry had petitioned the school to start up a Gay-Straight Alliance.

"What." the blond replied, standing up and closing her locker. They grab their bags and headed out of the gym. "Ms. Pillsbury is going to run it."

"She's freaky. Her eyes are like dinner-plates!" Santana scoffed, not only was the school going to put in place a queer club but the lamest teacher in the school was going to advise it.

"I think I want to go." Brittany stated, stopping and leaning against her locker. School had yet to begin, so the hallways were empty. "But, I'm scared. Can you come with me?"

Santana had never been able to say no to her, especially when those piercing blue eyes and glorious lips are pouting and quivering. "Yes. Yes, I'll come with." Brittany beamed and threw herself into Santana's arms. They stayed like then for a few seconds before people began flooding into the hallways. "I'll see you at lunch okay?"

* * *

Santana had two hours before she had to pick up Marco, she left on the pre-tense of going to a study group when her mother came home. She pulled back into the WMHS parking lot. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door of the choir room. The room was inhabited by about ten people, she scanned the crowd for Brittany. She was over to the far right of the room gesticulating animatedly with a guy. Santana walked over and softly cleared her throat.

"Santana!" The blond squealed, breaking into a toothy smile. "Santana, do you know Kurt? He just moved here from Akron" she motioned to the small boy that she had been talking too.

"Not really." Santana mumbled, looking at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled timidly. "I think you are in my Civics class." Brittany moved closer to the darker girl, her hand brushing against the other girls.

"Yeah. I think so." Santana replied, before turning to scope around the room. There were allot of unfamiliar faces, everyone was chatting in hushed tones. Suddenly, the doors busted open and everyone got quiet. Rachel Berry glided in and took inventory of the room. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she recognized Santana and Brittany. "Shit." Santana muttered as Rachel sprinted over to them. She pulled Brittany into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came!" Rachel exclaimed, still hugging onto the much taller blond. She pulled away, smiling and extending her hand to Kurt. "Hi. I'm Rachel!"

"Kurt." the boy replied, looking up and down trying not to visibly scoff at Rachel's wardrobe. Santana tried to hold back a laugh that was threatening to except during the exchange. "Santana. I'm surprised to see you here. Are you on a recognizance mission to take back names to Quinn?"

Santana shot her a dirty look, "Whatever, At least I did not have to make a club to get people to hang around with."

"Santana why don't you just go back to conforming to the Cheerios ideal of perfection."

"Hello!" Emma exclaimed, as she attempted to coral the attention of the students. "Can everyone please come sit down in a circle?"

The students all sat down, Brittany sat next to Santana with Kurt of her left-side. She scooted her chair closer to the darker girls.

"Thank you for coming to the first Gay-Straight Alliance meeting! If it's okay with everyone can we go around the room and tell us your name and your sexual orientation." Emma smiled, fiddling with her facilitation papers. "I'm Emma and I'm straight."

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry, I'm an ally. I have two gay dads."

"I'm David, and I'm bisexual."

"Marissa and I'm an ally as well."

"Hi. I'm Kurt." The small boy stammered, Brittany smiled at him. "I just moved here from Akron. I think I'm Gay."

"Hi! I'm Brittany!" she beamed, looking around the room. "I guess I'm bisexual since I've liked guys and a girl."

Santana blanched when she realized that it was her turn. After a few moments, Brittany cautiously reached down to hold her hand.

"Um. I'm Santana." she said, squeezing the blonds hand. "I'm gay." She looked over at Brittany who winked at her, then she looked up to gauge the reaction from the people who feared her. Rachel's jaw dropped.

During the the rest of the meeting, Santana kept her hand clasped with Brittany's listening to the items on the agenda. She did not contribute at all to the conversation. When the meeting ended, the both stood up. Santana went and gathered both her and Brittany's bags.

"I'm sorry for assuming you had ulterior motives." Rachel stated, Santana turned around and shrugged.

"Whatever, Berry." She replied, hiking the backpack onto her shoulder. "I've never given you a reason to think otherwise."

"Are you and Brittany dating." the diva asked, looking over to where the blond stood with Kurt exchanging numbers.

"Really none of your business." She snapped, walking over to Brittany and Kurt. "I need to go pick up Marco, B. Do you need a ride, Kurt?"

"If that's all right, please!" he exclaimed, Santana nodded. They grabbed their stuff and Santana glared over her shoulder at Rachel as she laced her fingers with Brittany.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kurt questioned, once settled in the car and heading to the hockey rink.

"Um." Brittany looked over at Santana then back to the road. "We haven't talked about it."

"Oh." Kurt replied, "Well, you guys are cute together."

"Kurt." Santana stated as she pulled into the hockey rink. "You can't mentioned anything about us near my brother. He doesn't know anything." Kurt nodded as Marco bound to the car.

"Hey, San. Britt." Marco exclaimed, after he threw his gear into the trunk and slid into the car next to Kurt. "Hey, who are you?" he asked.

"Marco, this is Kurt. Kurt, my brother Marco." Santana introduced them as they drove to Kurts house. "Kurt just moved here."

"That sucks, Lima blows dude."

"I've gathered this." Kurt replied, as they pulled into his driveway. "Thank you so much Santana, Brit. Nice to meet you, Marco!" Kurt jumped out of the car and bounded into his house.

"Where did you find that guy, sis?" Marco scoffed, "He's such a fag."

"Shut up, Marco. Just because all of your friends are ignorant and homophobic does not mean you have to be!" Santana exclaimed as they drove home. They pulled into the driveway and they all got out of the car.

"Whatever Santana." He snapped, slamming the trunk of the car. Brittany grabbed their backpacks and walked into the house.

"Hey Girls." Mr. Lopez exclaimed, as he took a swig of her beer.

"Hey." Santana sighed, hanging up her coat. "Britt is going to sleep over tonight." he nodded as they headed upstairs. Santana closed the bedroom door once they were in. Brittany sat down on the full sized bed and looked up at Santana.

"Thank you for going tonight." the blond said, pulling Santana into the gap between her legs. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonds neck leaning down and kisses her softly.

"No problem. It was scary but Berry's face was excellent." Santana laughed, threading her fingers through the silky blond hair. "Have I told you how great last night was?"

Brittany smiled, "Yay!" she giggled pulling her onto the bed to lay next to her. "I've been planning that for a while."

"Really? How long...We've only been doing..." Santana motioned between them, they still had yet to define their relationship. "this for like two weeks."

"Um. Since after I had sex with Matt." Brittany exclaimed. "It was gross and unromantic. Remember when you held me the next day and told me how it was suppose be?" Santana nods, "Since then. I wanted your first time to be special."

"Thank you. " Santana whispered, as she leaned over and kissed her. "Can I ask you a question?" Brittany nodded, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like our relationship? Are we just friends, are we more than that?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then can you be my girlfriend?" Brittany proposed, leaning up on her elbows hovering over the smaller girl.

"Yes." Santana replied, pulling the blond girl down to cuddle against her body.

The door suddenly opened, Santana jumped at the sound.

"I knew it!" Marco exclaimed, Brittany and Santana pulled away from each-other as Marco walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I knew you were a dyke! You should have stayed in soccer, but I guess you like perving on the other cheerleaders."

"Fuck you, Marco." Santana spat, standing up and walking over to her brother. "keep your mouth closed."

"What are you going to do to make me."

"Marco! Why are you being a jerk?" Brittany questioned.

"Because, what your doing with my sister is unnatural."

"Marco..." Santana gasped, she knew her brother was closed minded but she had no idea he was such a homophobe. "You can't tell mom and dad."

"I think that depends on my mood. I'm going to go to bed... night queers." he walked out of the room. Santana stood, her mouth was gaping. When the door closed Santana hauled off and punched her fist through the wall.

"SANTANA." Brittany shrieked, running over to her girlfriend. Santana was trying to hide the tears that were pooling in her eyes. Brittany gently held the rapidly swelling wrist, pulling the darker girl into her arms. "It's gonna be okay." she cooed.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments. Please keep reading :) )

The following morning was awkward, to say the least. Santana was paranoid at any given moment her parents were going to storm in and kick her out; so she slept on the floor. Neither of the girls slept well, Brittany tossed and turned all night and Santana couldn't get comfortable. Santana got showered and dressed in the bathroom, she wore an uncharacteristically long sleeved shirt to cover her bruised wrist. Brittany stayed quiet as they helped set the table for breakfast, the twins bickered playfully with Mr. Lopez whilst Santana prepared oatmeal. Being careful not to jostle her wrist too much she ladled the porridge into bowls and Brittany brought them to the table. Marco walked in and sat down, Brittany looked at him then over at her girlfriend who's head was still looking down.

"Mija." Mr. Lopez said, causing Santana to look up. "Why are you not wearing your uniform?"

"Um. I'm not really feeling good today, dad." she replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm going to sit out of practice today. One of the Spanish teachers, Mr. Shuester asked if i could help tutor so I'm going to do that."

"Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, dad." She sighed, putting her mug in the sink. She looked over at Brittany who was silently eating. "We should go." Brittany nodded grabbing her bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Have a good day kids." Mr. Lopez calls after them. Marco follows after them, Santana can feel his eyes watching every movement they make. The get in the car, and Santana turns over the engine. Brittany puts her arm on the centre console and allows her fingers to gently caress Santana's whenever she shifts gear.

"So what. You guy's are just going to pretend that you are normal?"

"Marco. Leave it alone. Santana and I are friends, stop trying to cause trouble." Brittany snaps. Santana had never heard the blond get mad before, she let alone raise her voice. Marco seemed as put off as his sister does, he pushes the door open and slams the door behind him. "He's going to be okay, Santana."

"I'm not sure." Santana replies, intertwining their fingers.

"I did not like sleeping alone last night." Brittany states, kissing Santana's hand.

"Me either." Santana admits. "My hand hurts." she pouts

"We should go to the hospital."

"No, I'll just get an ice pack at school. You're already late for practice." Santana pulls into the parking lot, "Don't let Quinn and Sue boss you around okay?" Brittany nods, as they walk into the school. The blond looks around checking if no one is around before kissing her good-bye.

"Bye, Baby." Brittany smiles, as she skips to the gym. Santana grabs her Spanish binder out of her locker before heading to Mr. Schuesters classroom. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Santana!" Mr. Schue exclaims, as she turns down his stereo. "How are you doing?"

"all right." She replies, sitting down at a desk. "You said you wanted a hand correcting?"

"That would be great! I'm not taking you away from anything, am I?"

"No. Just Cheerios practice, but I was not going to go anyway." she sighed, grabbing her pen out of her binder.

"Won't you get in trouble with Sue?" He asks out of concern for her well-being.

"Whatever; she can get over it." Santana took the papers from him, and skimmed through them. Mr. Schue walked by her accidentally knocking against her injured hand. "Fuck." she cursed, grabbing her wrist causing the young teacher to spring into action.

"Santana, are you okay? What happened to your hand?" he asks, inspecting the black and blue hand.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, pulling her hand back. She looked back down at her papers and began to correct them, ignoring the concerned glances that he was giving her. When the bell rang marking the start of school, Santana got up and handed him back the papers. "See ya later." Once the girl left his classroom, he pulled out his cellphone and quickly sent a text to Emma.

_"Em, can you call Santana Lopez in sumtime today? Sumthing is wrong and idk what."_

* * *

Santana walked out of civics with Kurt into the crowded hallway, she pulled him back gently as Puck walked by slushy in hand. Kurt looked confused for a second, before he heard the loud gasp and shriek that comes after a slushy is tossed in one's face.

"Wow. That's horrible!" Kurt exclaims, as he tries to get a look at the victim. "Oh. It's the freaky girl."

"It's a daily occurrence around here. Sometimes, twice a day if she is more annoying then normal." Santana laughs, as they walked over to their lockers. "She's...special. She's way too abnormal for this piece of shit town."

"So, I should tone down the gay?" he whispers, looking around the halls.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm not sure." Santana replies, she looks down the hall and sees Sue bounding down the corridor. "Shit, come with me." She ducks into the choir room. "Sorry, she's gonna kill me for skipping practice."

"Ah yes, cheerleader." he nods, looking around the room. "How's the music program here"

"Bad. But i hear the Spanish teacher is going to take over Glee Club."

"Awesome! Maybe I'll try out." Kurt exclaims, a smile breaking over his face. Santana rolled her eyes and hears her name get called over the loud speaker. She smiles at Kurt and walks out and heads to Emma's office. She looks through the glass doors and knocks against it.

"Oh Santana. Thanks for coming." Emma exclaimed,escorting her into the office.

"Did I have a choice?" Santana replied, sitting down across the desk from the other woman. She cradled her hand in her arm as she took in the office.

"So, how are you doing? It was great to see you the other night at the club."

"Yeah. I got forced into going."

"Well, it was still good to see you." Emma scanned the posture of the normally over confident girl. "Santana you can talk to me."

"I'm all right, okay." She snapped. "Nothing is wrong."

"What happened to your hand?"

"Fight with a wall."

"What provoked you attacking a wall?"

"Was pissed and I can't hit the person I wanted to. Even though they are retarded." Santana huffed. Emma tried to think of anyone she had seen the girl interact with.

"Brittany?" She questioned.

"What the fuck? No! God, I'd never touch her!"

"Sorry. She's just the only person that I've seen you with."

"Family. My brother."

"Tell me about your family? Is there anything new making you stressed?"

"My mother is having an affair, my father works too much, my sister dumped her five year old twins on us and then bolted and my brother figured out I was gay and is now blackmailing me." Santana sighed, playing with the hem of her jacket.

"Wow." Emma stated, causing Santana to roll her eyes. The bell rang and Santana shot up.

"I need to go." Santana bolted out the door. She walked into the auditorium and pulled out her cellphone texting Brittany. Within a few minutes, the door opened and the blond walked in.

"San?" she whispered, looking around. She saw the latina on the floor and she walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed, quickly wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "Frustrated."

"Want to go home?" Brittany suggested, grabbing Santana's backpack. She pulled the shorter girl up and intertwined her fingers with her girlfriends good hand.

Brittany pulled Santana closer to her as they cuddled on the couch. Brittany had wrapped her hand in a bandage after they iced it. Santana had fallen asleep quickly when they arrived at Brittany's house. The blond ran her fingers rhythmically through thick hair as she watched the television. Santana sighed continently into soft skin, Brittany smiled leaning over and kissing her softly.

"I promise everything will be okay."

* * *

A while later, Brittany's dad walked in the room and took in the intimate scene playing on the couch. Brittany was lying on her back, with Santana cuddled into her side. The darker girls arms were wound around his daughters waist whilst Brittany's had entangled in the other girls hair. He couldn't help but smile, he had always had feeling that something more than platonic was happening with their friendship. He tried to quietly sneak into the kitchen when Brittany woke up.

"Daddy?" she mumbled, he stopped and turned around.

"Hi." He smiled, as a look of confusion and fear ran over her pale features.

"It's...were...I'm not." she stammered

"Are you happy?" he asked, he adored the fact Brittany couldn't lie to save her life.

She nods as she looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. "Very much."

"Then thats all that matters. Now, what do you want for dinner?" he questioned with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany untangles herself from Santana's arms trying very hard not to wake the sleeping girl. Once detached, she went into the kitchen to find her father cutting up vegetables.

"Is she okay?" Brittany's father asked, when his daughter moved closer to help him make dinner. "I've known her for several years now and I've never seen her sleep."

Brittany laughed as she turned on the stove, "She's stressed. Her family depends on her too much. Plus, she took a painkiller for her hand."

"What happened to her hand?"

"She punched through her wall last-night after Marco was mean." Brittany explained, as she poured the veggies into a skillet. She noticed her fathers confused look, "Marco came into her room when we were hugging. He freaked out and said bad things and threatened to tell her parents."

"Oh." He stated, he had known the Lopez's since the girls became friends. They had always been strict and religious, so he could understand the girls fear. "Brittany. How long have you and Santana been...."

"Daddy!" She smiled, turning to face her father. "Um. we kissed two weeks ago, but she became my girlfriend yesterday." She suddenly got nervous admitting their relationship to her father, "are you okay...with that... with us?"

"If you are happy, I am happy. You are good for her, she's good for you. Your mother and I had always thought that you both were perfect for one another."

"Wait... you knew?"

"Brittany, neither one of you are very good at hiding your feelings. You never interacted with any of your other friends like you do with her." Both father and daughter startled when they heard a subtle throat clear from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Sorry." Santana states quietly. She stood awkwardly in the threshold of the room, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped over with exhaustion. "I should...go."

"NO!" Brittany jumps grabbing the other girl and bringing her to sit down at the kitchen. "Daddy can you look at Santana's wrist?"

"It's really fine." Santana protested, as Brittany's dad sat next to her and gently unwrapped her wrist. Brittany interlocked their fingers which earned her a questioning eyebrow raise from Santana. He examined her hand, and shook his head a little bit.

"You have a strong punch." He joked, as he stood up and turned off the stove. "I'm sorry, hun. But we need to take you down to the office and get you and x-ray. I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"Dammit." Santana whispered.

* * *

About two hours later, Brittany, her dad and Santana were sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza, since making dinner was interrupted. Santana now had a red cast on her hand.

"I called your dad while you were in x-ray." He said, "I told him you hurt your hand and that you were gonna stay here tonight."

"Thank you." Santana replied as she took a bit of her pizza. "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Don't worry! I would have fallen asleep in-front of jeopardy" he jokes, looking between the girls. "Plus, I got to have a good conversation with my daughter."

"Daddy." Brittany scowls, she had yet to tell Santana that her father knew about them.

"I am going to have to in-force some rules for when Santana sleeps over." He starts, Brittany looked over at her girlfriend who had a horrified gape on her face. "You will have to sleep with the door open, and when your mother gets home we will have to have a conversation with her. She will be fine with you girls dating, just she needs to know."

Santana started coughing uncontrollably when she realized that her knew, after a few claps on the back by Brittany's dad she regained the ability to breath.

"You know?"

"Yes. I came home to some pretty adorable snuggling... and Brittany can't lie to save her life." he smiled. "We love you both and I am happy you have made my daughter feel loved. You are a respectable and responsible girl, Santana. I'm happy you are in Brittany's life, and she's in yours."

"Thank you." Santana whispered, awestruck that he was so accepting and loving. She looked over at her girlfriend who's eyes were watering. "We should head to bed." Santana suggested, as they cleared their plates.

"Goodnight girls."

* * *

Santana had never been so glad that Brittany had moved into her older brothers room when he moved out. He had converted the attic to his own little apartment separate from the rest of the bedrooms. Like promised they left the door slightly ajar. Santana pushes Brittany down against the bed, kissing her hard on the lips. She relented to letting the blond roll her over, because the cast on her arm was proving difficult in keeping her onto of her. Brittany began kissing down her neck. She found a spot that make Santana writhe and continually bit and sucked until she left a mark. Moving lower she pulled the tank top over the smaller girls head then did the same with her own before removing both pairs of pants. Santana rolled them on their sides so they faced each-other. Santana ran her good hand down the toned body, before sliding into her girlfriend. Brittany arched into the touch as she mirrored Santana's movements with her own hand. Words of love and groans of lust were uttered as they both moved closer and closer to release. at the same time, backs arched and heavy sighs were expelled before they collapsed onto each-other. Santana cradled the blond in her arms, and pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Brittany responded, kissing cooling skin. "I like being your girlfriend. I think we should go back to the GSA thing. I think it will help us figure out how are going to handle it if people find out about us."

"Okay." Santana replied, "I think I'm going to quit cheerios. When Sue finds out I broke my arm she will kick me off anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She never liked me as much as you and Quinn. Kurt wants me to try out with him for Glee."

"That sounds like fun." Brittany exclaimed, "I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad."

"What?"

"Mike Chang asked me out today." The blond whispered, "I said no, but he was all like 'your not dating anyone else, why not!' I wanted to tell him I was dating someone, but I couldn't."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I can take care of everything."

"Okay." Brittany smiled as her eyes closed with sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied, plotting all the ways she could get back at Mike for even daring to go near her girl.


	7. Chapter 7

(Thank you to my lovely beta Steph. (i'd rather be singing) )

Santana got up early the next morning, after leaving Brittany a note saying she'd be back to pick her up for school, headed home. She pulled into the driveway and headed inside. Everyone was still asleep, so she grabbed a plastic bag and secured it over her cast and headed up to grab a shower. She quickly got dressed into her favorite pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Making sure she had everything for school, she headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. While coffee brewed, she packed lunches for her brother and the twins and went about setting the table with fruit and cereal.

"Good Morning, Mija." Her mom exclaimed as she entered the room. Santana was sipping her coffee and leaning against the counter. "What happened!" she said as she noticed the cast on her daughters' wrist.

"Nothing, mom. I fell after cheer and hurt it." she lied, pouring her mom coffee. "I made the boys lunch."

"Oh! I forgot to do that yesterday."

"Yeah" Santana rolled her eyes, drinking her coffee again. "Is dad at work?"

"Yes." She replied, Marco and the boys came into the kitchen dressed and ready for school. "Marco, that scout is coming to your game tonight."

"Yes, mama. I know." He stated, looking over at Santana. "You're going to be there right?"

"Defiantly, son." She lied. Santana grabbed her phone out of her pocket putting a note in to go to the game in support of her brother.

* * *

"What happened to your arm?" Marco asked, as they drove to pick up Brittany.

"I fell." Santana stated, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Liar."

"Marco, seriously. What do you want from me."

"I want you to stop whatever your doing with that imbecile Brittany." Santana makes a sharp turn and heads in the direction on Marco's school. She pulls up in front of it.

"Get out of my car." she orders.

"San, we are 30 minutes early."

"Get out of my car."

"Whatever." he exclaims as he slams the doors. Santana drove the twins to their school before heading back to pick up her girlfriend. Brittany was sitting on the stone wall out front of her house. Santana pulled up to the curb and Brittany hopped in.

"Sorry I'm late." She says, leaning over and kissing her.

"It's okay." She smiled, "I missed waking up with you this morning."

"I'm sorry babe. I needed to make sure my mom made the boys lunch and remembered Marco's scout is coming tonight."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that was tonight." Brittany looked over at Santana. "Do you still want to go to the game?"

"Yes. My mom won't and my dad has to work. Someone has to be there for him." Santana sighed as the pulled into school. The both hopped out of the car, first period today was for clubs so Brittany and Santana headed to the choir room for GSA. Santana took a deep breath and took the blonds hand into her own. Brittany looked down, then up at Santana before she beamed. They walked through the hall hand in hand. They walked into the choir room and sat down next to Kurt.

"Morning ladies." he stated, looking at their hands.

"Hey, Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed, smoothing out the pleats on her skirt. "How are you doing? Making any new friends?"

"I'm good. I've met some nice people. I saw this really cute guy the other day!" He smiled. "Anyway, Santana are you still auditioning for glee tonight?"

"Yeah, totally." Santana stated. "I'm at three."

"You guys are auditioning for Glee club?" Rachel said, walking over to them. "Surprising."

"Yes, Man-Hands." Santana snapped, looking up at the girl. "We're auditioning, looks like you'll have some competition."

"I've been rehearsing since I was seven months old. I highly doubt ether of you are at the same level as me." She explained, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Okay Kids, let's get started." Emma exclaimed.

* * *

Santana sat in the hallway outside the auditorium reviewing her sheet-music when Kurt slid down the wall next to her.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No, I don't get nervous. Are you? she replied, looking over to him.

"No. I have a good voice." He smiled "I just wanna show off to the argyle monster."

"Yeah. You will soon learn that Berry deserves every slushy that smacks her in the face." She laughed, looking up when she heard footsteps running.

"S." Brittany huffed, her breath a bit laboured from running.

"Breath, Brit." Santana exclaimed, standing up as the girl neared.

"I wanted to say good-luck." Brittany stated, causing the shorter girl to smile and wrap her arms around the blond.

"Thank you." she whispered into her neck.

Brittany gently kissed her before whispering, "I gotta get back to the gym." Santana nodded and watched the other girl run back down the hall. She heard slight gagging sounds from behind her.

"Shut up." she scowls as she returns to the floor.

"You two are ridiculously cute." Kurt says, "So you're official now?"

"Yeah. I guess." Santana thinks, "We're not gonna go around broadcasting it, but yea. Her dad knows."

"Really? How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well. He was like actually excited about it."

"Excited... that's unexpected."

"Yeah well. At least we have one family that will support us."

"Your family's not so good with the gay?

"Not so much. Catholic Puerto Ricans. If my brother is any indication it will not be a welcome relationship. Marco is more or less blackmailing me."

"Ouch." he winced. "My dad knows, but we just don't talk about it."

"Could be worse." Santana replied, as she noticed the clock. "It's my time." Santana stood up grabbing her backpack. She pushed open the door to the auditorium and handed her sheet music to the piano player.

"Santana!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed, he was taken aback that the usually reclusive cheerio was trying out.

"Hey." She walked into the spotlight on the stage. "I guess I'm singing 'Me and Bobby McGee."

"Santana...That was amazing." Mr. Schuester exclaimed from his seat.

Santana nodded, before she walked off the stage into the hallway.

"I heard you, you were great!" Kurt said, as she walked into the auditorium. She walked outside and saw Brittany leaning against the wall.

"I love hearing you sing."

"You were listening?" Santana questioned, walked over to the blond.

She nodded, as they left the school and headed to the hockey rink. "I was standing in the back. You're amazing Santana."

* * *

The rink was packed. Santana and Brittany grabbed a seat near the edge of the rink so could watch Marco play. She looked around in a vague attempt to find one of their parents in attendance of the most important game of Marco's life.

"They didn't come?" Brittany asks, her eyes searching her girlfriends face.

"No, they didn't." She replies. Brittany wraps her arm around Santana and kissed her temple. "Brit?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

Santana sighed, and just held the blonds hand. "Never-mind."

About half way through the game, Mike Chang came over and sat next to them.

"Hey." Mike exclaimed, Santana quickly detached her hand from Brittany's.

"Hey." They responded, smiling at him.

"Um. Brittany I thought you said you had plans tonight. You said you had a date that's why you couldn't go out with me."

"This is true." Brittany explained, "I had plans with Santana. Her brother is playing."

"Oh. I thought you meant a real date." He smiled, looking hopeful at the prospect of Brittany still being single.

"This is a real date, Mike." Santana said, "Brittany and I are dating, get over it and back off."

Mike's jaw dropped, he looked at her then over at Brittany who was blushing a bit. He got up and walked away without another word.

Marco's team won the game and Santana and Brittany rushed down to the rink-side to see him and also meet the scout.

"He's a hell of a player, Ms. Lopez." The scout exclaimed, shaking Marco's hand.

"Yeah he's pretty great. I'm sorry our parents couldn't be here to meet you, but they had to work." Santana apologized, avoiding the dejected gaze of her brother, who was being helped out of his pads by Brittany.

"She your girlfriend, champ?" The scout leered, eyeing Brittany up and down. Santana followed his gaze, and tried to maintain a sense of calm.

Brittany stepped back from both men, self-consciously pulling her sweater around her uniform. Santana moved to block her girlfriend, "When do you need to know Marco's decision by?" she exclaimed.

"Next week." He replied, his eyes now roaming Santana's form. "But I'm sure we can work something out if he needs more time."

"Dude. That's my sister." Marco scoffed, as he pulled the man over to talk to the coach.

"Ew!" Santana shivered, turning to Brittany. "Sorry, babe"

"It's okay." She replied, hiking her backpack up on her shoulder. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, Marco is getting a ride home after they go for pizza, so we can go." Santana quickly sent him a text telling him to get home safe and they girls walked out to her car.

* * *

When they got home from the rink the baby-sitter had to go and she had to wrestle the twins into bed. Brittany offered to give them a bath while she tackled the cleaning. After an hour the kitchen and living room were clean and the twins were bathed. Santana and Brittany put them into their beds and read them a story, when the boys fell asleep they returned to Santana's room. Santana flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Brittany crawled onto of her and sat her hips.

"You shouldn't have to do this." Brittany whispered, as she laced their fingers together.

"I don't want to think about it." Santana replied, as she leaned up and pulled the blond into a kiss.

"Guess what." Brittany smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Santana mumbled something in the realm of 'what' as she peppered kisses down the Brittany's pale neck. "You told Mike about us."

"I did, didn't I" Santana said, looking into the blonds eyes. "Was that okay?"

"Very okay." she smiled, rolling off her and curling into her side.

"Kurt thinks we're cute."

"We are cute." Santana smiled, kissing her forehead.

A knock came on her door and she looked over at the clock, her parents wouldn't be home for hours. "Yeah?" Santana shouts sitting up and away from the blond's body. Marco stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey." He whispered, as he walked into the room.

"Hey." Santana replied, moving back to lean against the headboard. "What's up?"

"I wanted to say sorry." He replied, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "I've been an ass."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, looking over to her girlfriend.

"I can go." Brittany said as she sat up, Santana grabbed her hand.

"No stay. I'm sorry guys." Marco exclaimed, "I was a bit freaked out. You know what mom and dad think of gay people."

"Yeah. I'm vaguely aware of how much they hate them."

"San. I should have never treated you that way. You take care of me, you are the one who cooks and cleans for us. You make sure our homework is done. You came to the game tonight, the most important game of my life, even when you were mad at me."

"Marco, I'd never miss your game. Hell, I've never missed any of your games."

"I know. You and Brittany have always been there for me. I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy."

Santana wipes the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Thank you." she whispers.

"I'm going to take the scholarship, San. It's to a school on the east coast." Marco exclaimed. "I'm gonna leave in a few weeks."

"Dios! Marco!" Santana says as she literally tackles the boy. "I'm SO proud of you!" She wrapped her arms around him and laughed as Brittany joined in on the hug.

"I don't want to leave you here." Marco said, pulling away from the girls.

"I'll be fine." Santana replied,

"I'll make sure of it." Brittany replied, looking at her girlfriend and smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

(thanks again to steph for betaing)

When Marco left for school in Vermont, the Lopez household became even more distant. Santana's father worked long hours and when he was not at work he planted himself into his study; whilst Marci continued to pull away from her husband and family and throw herself into her affair. This left Santana to continue to mind everything. She had quit the cheerios, which did not go over well with Sue. Brittany continued to cheer and dance on the school's teams, while Santana joined glee. Santana's sister's ex-boyfriend came back and has started taking the twins every-other weekend.

Santana pushed Brittany down on her bed hungrily kissing her. Brittany pushes up against her girlfriends lips, whilst her hands pushed her tank top up exposing rich caramel skin. The blond pulled away and began kissing down Santana's neck teasing the skin with her teeth. The Latina pulled Brittany's tank top over her head and threw it onto the floor as she pulled the taller girl on-top of her body. Brittany pulled Santana's shirt off as well.  
"Oh. My. God!" a female voice screeched from the threshold of the door. Brittany's head shot up the voice, Santana flinched and looked over her girlfriends shoulder.  
"Fuck." Santana exclaimed, Brittany scrambled off of her and quickly grabbed her shirt off the floor throwing Santana's behind her to the girl.  
"Hey, Mum." Brittany whispered, standing up and looking at the floor. "Your home early."  
Brittany's mom, Helen, started laughing as she took in her daughters face. "That I am." She replied, looking over at the very guilty looking Santana. "Hi, Santana."  
"Hi, ma'am." she replied, her head raised in confidence.  
"Good to see you. Maybe not so much of you." She remarked, gesturing to the fact her pants were unbuttoned and half unzipped. Santana's eyes went wide and she turned around quickly fastening her jeans. "Now, would you girls please meet me in the kitchen in five minutes?"  
Both girls nod as Helen left the room.  
"Oh my god." Brittany exclaimed, turning around to face her girlfriend. "That was..."  
"Awkward?" Santana offered, she wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck. "It's okay, baby. She did not freak out, she did not yell, I'm sure your dad told her already. Let's go downstairs and talk to her okay?" Brittany nodded, grabbing Santana's hand and leading her downstairs.  
"How was Amsterdam, Mum?" Brittany asks as they walk into the room. Brittany slumps into a chair while Santana helps bring over the tea pot Helen had been steeping.  
"Good. Your grandparents say hello, and that they miss you." She smiles at her youngest daughter, as she sits across from her. "Santana, I heard your brother got into that school in Vermont!"  
"Yeah, he did. He love's it there." She replied, sitting down next to Brittany. "The house is kinda quiet now. Well except for the five year olds."  
"How's that going, by the way?"  
"You know. Their dad is back in the picture now... if only we could find Lorna." she explained, trying not to let the disappointment drip through her words. Helen poured herself a cup of tea, taking a long sip before she began speaking again.  
"So." She starts, looking at the girls, "What is this? Fooling around? Dating? Practicing for guys?"  
"Mom!" Brittany exclaimed, "Not practicing for guys, gross the one time I had sex with one was bad enough, and Santana's not even into them!"  
"Brit!" Santana shushed her, as the blond looks at her in confusion. "We're dating, ma'am."  
"Daddy didn't tell you?" Brittany's eyes went wide.  
"Daddy didn't tell me what?" Helen questioned, her eyes narrowing at her daughter.  
"Daddy knew about Santana and I." Brittany replies, looking over at Santana. "He really didn't tell you?"  
"No. Trust me that he will be hearing about it. I had to find out that my daughter is sexually active, let alone seeing her half way in the act. With a girl no less." Helen sighed, taking a sip of her tea reviling in the embarrassed looks her daughters wore. "Girls, I'm obviously okay with this."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Santana smiled, holding Brittany's hand under the table.  
"I need to use the bathroom." Brittany said, extracting herself from the table and walking into the bathroom.  
Helen studies Santana for a moment. "Honey." Santana looked back up at Brittany's mother. "Do your parents know, yet?"  
"No." Santana replies, fidgeting with her tea cup.  
"I know, they are not going to like it." Helen replies, watching as the girl makes a face that more or less say's '_no shit_'. "Santana. You know it's a small town. Everyone knows everyone business. They're going to hear about it sooner or later."  
"I know. I've been thinking about how to tell them. But honestly, they will kill me or try to get be sent to a convent in Puerto Rico. I can't tell them until I have a back-up plan." Santana stated, smiling as Brittany re-entered the room.  
"Okay." Helen replied, watching her daughter fixated on the girlfriend. "Just know, whatever you need. We're here to help."  
"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Hey. Dyke." a voice called after her, as Santana walked out of Mr. Schuester's Spanish classroom. It was late in the afternoon and she had stayed after to help him out for extra credit. Santana turned around to see Sue walking towards her. "I think you should advise your little girlfriend to leave cheerios."  
"Go away, Sue." Santana spat at her former coach.  
"No, I don't think you're getting the point. I'm ecstatic that you quit, but if Brittany doesn't you will have repercussions."  
"If you touch her, I will kill you."  
"Oh darling." Sue exclaimed condescendingly, looking at her. "It won't be her that feels the repercussion." Sue pushes past her. Santana lets out a sigh, turning to see Will standing in this doorway.  
"She can't do anything." Will said, walking closer to the girl. "She's mostly talk."  
"But she's still dangerous." Santana replied, hiking her backpack further up on her shoulder. "Whatever. I'll handle whatever she throws at me."  
"Santana, you don't wanna fight her."  
"Maybe I do." Santana says as she walks off down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

(Thanks again to all the reviewers, you honestly make my day. Anyway. This is the transition chapter. Stick with it.)

"Santana." Brittany says as she curls her arms around the smaller girl. They laid in Brittany's backyard curled up on a deck chair watching the sun go down over the tree line.

Santana laced their fingers together keeping her eyes closed as she spoke, "Yeah, Baby?"

"What do you wanna do after you graduate?" The blond questioned, she ran her fingers rhythmically up and down the back of her neck.

"I don't know." Santana sighed, pulling her girlfriends arms tighter around her waist.

"I don't believe you. You know everything." Brittany responds, positioning her chin on the other girls shoulder.

"I guess, I've always wanted to study law or something."

"You'd be good at that."

"What about you?" Santana questions.

"I don't know. My brother went to medical school. So, no matter what I do..."

"They won't compare you to him." Santana replies. "What about dancing? I don't know if that's what you wanna do forever."

"Me ether. I kinda wanna be a social worker."

"You'd be great at that, B." she smiles, leaning in as Brittany kisses her temple.

"Girls!" Helen called out the door, "Come inside please." Santana rolled out of Brittany's arms and stood up, pulling Brittany to her feet. Brittany grabbed her had and pulled her into the house.

"What did we do?" Brittany questioned, looking at her mother.

"Nothing." Helen replied, looking over at Santana who was picking at her bracelet. "Your dad called, Santana."

"Really?" she looked at her watch, scrunching her face. "It's like 5:30, he should be at work. Are the twins okay?"

"Yeah, sweetheart." Helen said, looking over at Brittany. "Honey, the police called him... about Lorna."

"What happened?"

"She's in the hospital."

"Where?" Santana exclaimed, grabbing her shoes and stepping in them.

"Chicago. Honey she's sick."

"I got that." She grabbed her phone and started furiously typing in words looking for flights to Chicago.

"Santana." Helen calls, forcing the girl to look up. "She overdosed on heroin. She's not expected to make it through the night."

Santana threw her phone down, letting out a growl before she walked outside. Brittany watched her fly through the door before looking at her mom.

"Mom. She's gonna die?" Brittany questioned, as she bent down and picked up Santana's phone and put it on the table."

"Yeah, she is." Helen sighed, starting the kettle. "She evidently found out she was really sick, and took to much drugs."

"Really sick?" The blond wondered, then everything clicked in. "She has AIDS."

"Yeah."

"Damnit." She sighed, walking outside and heading straight over to Santana. She walked behind her and wrapped her in her arms. Santana tried to fight against her, but the blond just held tighter.

* * *

Helen tried every number in Santana's phone to try to get a hold of the girls mother; who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. She finally got through to Santana's father, who told her that they were going to take the twins and drive the five hours to Chicago.

"Should I bring Santana home?" Helen questioned, into the phone receiver. "Oh. Do you think that's best?" Helen looked out the back door into the dark yard, faintly making out her daughter wrapped around the smaller girl. "Okay. No. It's no problem she can stay here. Please call her as soon as you know anything." Helen hung up the phone and sighed. She turned on the stove and began mixing hot chocolate in a pot. She poured the contents into mugs and carried them out to the girls. Squatting next to them pushing the blond hair out of her daughters eyes, looking at the girls swollen eyes. She leans in and kisses her forehead, before checking on the shivering girl in her arms.

"Come inside, it's cold out." Helen whispered, as she helped both girls stand up and walk into the house. Brittany brought Santana into the living room closely by Helen. Brittany sat next to the girl on the couch holding onto her hand. "Santana?"

She latina looked up at her girlfriends mother, "Did my Dad call?" Helen nodded, not knowing how to tell the girl that they left for Chicago. Santana studied Helen's look then let out a long sigh, "They left... to go see her, right?"

"Yeah." Helen replies, sitting down on the coffee table. "They took the twins, and your dad said he wanted to prot..."

"Has nothing to do with wanting to protect me." Santana sighed again, "She's been positive for years. No one believed that she needed help."

"He said he'd call when they get to Chicago and find out how she is."

"Whatever." Santana pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "I should go."

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, "Mom can she stay here?"

"I don't want to impose." Santana replied, trying to avoid her girlfriends puppy dog eyes.

"Your never imposing sweetheart." Helen replies, pulling Santana into a non-reciprocated hug.

* * *

Santana laid down on the floor in Brittany's room, starring up at the ceiling. Brittany stands over her, and offers her hand to help her back up.

"San." Brittany whispered, trying to catch the girls deep brown eyes. "Come on, lay down in bed."

"No, I shouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Not right."

"What? My mom doesn't care, she told you to sleep in here."

"Just. Brittany please just let me stay here." Santana closed her eyes and laid her arm over her eyes. Brittany kneels down next to her girlfriend. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Don't push me away, Santana." Brittany exclaims, not understanding why she was pushing her away. Santana said nothing and just rolled away from the blond, Brittany walked out of her bedroom refusing to let the other girl see her cry. Brittany walked into the living-room, wiping her eyes, Helen looked up and quickly pulled her daughter into her arms.

"She doesn't love me anymore, mom." Brittany sobs, curing into her mom's arms.

"She's scared baby. She's sad and pissed and she does not know how to handle it." Helen coo's, she smoothes her hair. "It will be okay."

* * *

The following morning Helen came into the kitchen to a note lying on the counter.

_Thank you for letting me stay last night. Make sure Brittany knows it's not her fault._

_ -Santana._

Helen sat down at the counter muttering a curse under her breath.

* * *

Brittany rolled over, opening her eyes to look to the makeshift bed on the floor where her girlfriend was last time she looked.

"S?" Brittany called, as she sat up in bed and looked around her bedroom. Santana was nowhere in sight. She went back into her room and saw a folded piece of paper on her desk. She walked over to it and unfolded the letter.

_B._

_ I'm sorry. I should have never brought you into my fucked up life, you deserve better. You deserve someone who can love you like you need to be loved. I'm sorry. _

_ S._

Brittany ran downstairs and saw her mom holding a letter as well. She threw it down on the counter.

"She broke up with me."

"She doesn't mean it."

"She broke up with me."

"Oh. Honey." Helen sighed, holding her heartbroken daughter.

(okay, okay. Don't kill me. It can only get better from here.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Thanks to my lovely Beta Stephanie. Thanks again for all the comments, I hope you enjoy.)

"Santana." Kurt exclaimed into his iphone, "I really need you to pick up your phone. You've been gone a week. Everyone's really worried, Mr. Schuester can't get ahold of your parents... Brittany is really, really scared." Kurt sighed, "Okay. Please call me. Or Brittany."

* * *

Santana sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of WMHS. She parked in her regular space and took her keys out of the ignition. Grabbing her backpack out of her trunk she threw it onto her shoulder. She walked through the front doors and signed herself in at the office. Taking a deep breath she walked to the choir room and pushed open the door.

"Oh my god. SANTANA" Kurt yelled as she more or less pushed Rachel over scrambling to get to the Latina. "Your okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, allowing the boy to hug her. He pulled her into the room and she looked around. Rachel was looking at her with disdain, Mr. Schue wore his typical look of apprehensive admiration, but there was more people in the glee rehearsal then when she left. She looked over the faces and her breath caught when she saw a familiar tuft of blond ponytail mixed with red polyester.

"Brit." She whispered, letting go of Kurt and stumbling to the blond. Brittany looked up, her crystal eyes reflected hurt and betrayal.

"Hey." Brittany stammered, waging a war with herself trying to not to latch onto Santana for dear life. "I have..I have to go." Brittany shot up and ran out of the room, with Santana following close behind.

"Brittany. Please." Santana pleaded, causing the blond to stop and turn. Santana walked closer, but still refraining to touch the girl. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have left like that. Santana, we...I had no idea where you went!" Brittany exclaimed, her eyes welled up with tears. "I was scared you'd never come back."

"B." Santana whispered, reaching up and letting her thumbs brush against Brittany's tears. "I'm so sorry. I was wrong, how I left was wrong. I should have... I don't know."

"Called me? I mean damnit Santana, you were gone for a week. My mom was calling the police...but i couldn't remember your license plate number. I called you a thousand times, your parents a thousand times and still no answer."

"I went to Chicago."

"I assumed."

"I couldn't let her die without knowing that someone actually loved her." Santana replied, her hands dropping from Brittany's face. "My parents never went to Chicago. I haven't talked to them since I left."

"Santana, I'm sorry." Brittany sighed, looking at the fractured shell of the girl she loves. "I wish I could've been there for you, that you'd let me in."

"It's not your problem."

"Of course it's my problem, Santana! I love you, you mean everything to me… and you keep deciding not to include me in your life." Brittany yells, at this point Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club were listening to the fight taking place outside the door. "You are part of my family, I love you, and every-time something happens in your life you decided I'm too fragile to handle it."

"It's not like that, B" Santana tries to argue.

"Yes it is! You never told me about your sister being sick, you never tell me how much it hurts you that your parents ignore and use you, and you never even let me care for you when your sister died. You shut me out the minute something real happens." Brittany exclaims, before she runs away down the hall leaving Santana standing in the wake. Santana turns around and sees the gapping onlookers. She flings the choir room doors open and shoulder checks Rachel who tried to give her fake sympathy.

"Don't fucking touch me Berry" She spat, grabbing her bag and storming back out the room.

* * *

Over the rest of the week, Brittany kept her distance from Santana... which was hard since she had joined Glee as well. Santana sat in glee and tried not to stare at the blond and tried not to kill Rachel. Santana walked out of the choir room when they had break and leaned against the wall.

"At this point shouldn't you strap on an acoustic guitar, shave your head, and go on tour with Lilth Fair?" Sue said curtly as she walked up to Santana.

"Whatever, Sue." Santana spat as she pushed off from the wall. "Do you need something, or are you just trying to make someone else's life as miserable as yours... because guess what, I'm already there."

"Trouble in queer paradise? You're little lovers spat is screwing up my practices."

"I thought you wanted Brittany off the Cheerios?"

"I do, but on my accord. Not because she's having dyke drama with a trailer park whore like you." At that Santana snapped. All the anger she had been feeling towards her family, her sister, herself and the world came flooding out.

"Screw you, Sylvester. The only reason you are here is because you blackmailed Figgins. You can't take that Mr. Schuester is more talented than you and Glee is going to be amazing compared your freaking cheerios." Santana walked up to Sue, barely coming up to her shoulder and starred her down. "Leave Brittany out of whatever self hating homophobia you have. Brittany is the most talented cheerleader you have and you WILL lose if you kick her off. If I hear that you are pressuring her to go, or treating her any different than anyone else or threatening her. I. will cause you problems. You have no idea what I'm capable of when someone threatens someone I love."

"Love" Sue scoffs.

"Yeah, Sue. Something you've never even dreamed of." Santana smirks, pulling back away from the Goliath.

"Don't screw with me, Sylvester." Santana turns around and walks back down the music hall. She turns the corner and sees her blond standing in the hall.

"B." Santana said, looking around to see if anyone else had heard her threaten a teacher.

"Did you mean it?"

"... Mean what?"

"Did you mean that you would stand up to Ms. Sylvester for me?"

"Of course, B" Santana smiled, walking closer to the girl. She timidly took her hand, "I'd do anything for you. I love you."

Brittany looked down at their hands; Santana began to feel awkward and tried to pull away. When Brittany felt her pulling away she pulled her arms around the smaller girl's body. Santana let out a stifled sigh when she relaxed into Brittany's arms.

"Are we gonna be okay, Santana?" Brittany whispered into Santana's neck.

"I'm gonna try to make everything okay again. I promise you." Santana pulled her arms tighter around Brittany's waist relishing in having the girls arms around her again. "I love you, Brittany."


	11. Chapter 11

(Thanks again to my Beta Stephanie, and everyone who's reading/reviewing...)

Chapter 11

Santana's parents decided to take the twins on a trip, which left Santana in the house all by herself. It was great the first day, but after that things got pretty boring. Brittany had forgiven Santana for running away, but she also told Santana they were going to stay broken up.

_ Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany once they pulled away from their embrace; but Brittany pulled away. "B?"_

_ "I think we shouldn't do that."_

_ "Why?" Sanatana gawked at the blond. _

_ "You hurt me, you hurt my feelings. I love you, but I don't trust you right now." Brittany whispers, moving further away from her. _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ "I know." She smiled, pushing a stray strand of hair away from Santana's face. _

Since then, Santana had done everything she could think of to make it up to Brittany. To prove that she was worthy of dating. Monday, Santana picked the blond up for school with a fresh way too sugary latte from the coffee shop she loves. Tuesday, she made her a special dinner and somehow sat through Brittany's top three favourite movies (Mamma Mia, Mallrats and Spice World). Wensday included taking her ice-skating, Thursday she was desperate and bought her a little bird. It was Friday and she had run out of ideas.

When Puck found out that Santana's house was devoid of parents and begged the Latina to throw a party. This is how she ended up sitting on her kitchen counter while a large percentage of WMHS student body occupied the rest of her house. She looked out into the living room where Brittany was hanging out and dancing with fellow glee members. She took a long swig of her disproportionately mixed vodka and cranberry juice. Kurt stumbled into the kitchen giggling, and sauntered up to the girl.

"Come dance, Santana!" He smiled, trying to pull her off the counter. She shook her head in protest.

"No." Santana replies, as she was unwillingly pulled off the counter and dragged into the living room. He pushes her into the group, Santana stands awkwardly quickly chugging the rest of her drink. Throwing her cup aside, she let Kurt try to make her dance. Mercedes had plugged her ipod in the speakers and a mix of R&B floated through the air. Santana twitched when she felt a ruff grasp on her hips, she spun around and came face to face with a drunk Puck. He pulled her closer, holding her hips and swaying to the beat.

"Go away, Puck." Santana said, pushing him back. He just smirked and moved closer again. Santana felt a tug on her hand, she followed the pull and found herself eye to eye with Brittany. The blond smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Timidly, the Latina held her hips allowing her body to sway. Puck rolled his eyes and moved on to dancing with a very drunk Quinn.

"Thank you." Santana smiled, pulling the blond closer. She revelled in the feeling of holding her again.

"I don't like him touching you, or anyone touching you for that matter." Brittany stated, "Can you be my girlfriend again?"

No response was needed, Santana latched onto the taller girls lips as soon as the words left her mouth. After a moment, Santana heard hoots coming from the direction Puck was last occupying. Brittany pulled away blushing as Santana shot him a dirty look.

"Come outside with me." Santana smiled pulling her girlfriend out of the living room and into the backyard. Brittany pulled her over and climbed up into the tree-house that Santana and Marco built back in when they were kids. Santana ran and grabbed a blanket out of the house before climbing up into the tree house.

"What happened?" Santana asked, seeing the roof tarp had been removed. Brittany patted the ground next to her, Santana laid down .

"Look." Brittany pointed up through the hole through the roof. "it's beautiful."

Santana smiled as she looked up at the stars, "Yeah. B. It's amazing." Santana pulled the blond into her body. "Thank you."

"For what." Brittany questioned, propping her head up on Santana's chest.

"Forgiving me." She sighed, stroking the blonds cheek.

"I was always going to forgive you." Brittany replied, kissing her palm. "My dad said that I shouldn't take you back right away, that I should make sure you loved me enough. I wanted to tell him I know you love me enough, but I was scared of getting hurt again."

"I shouldn't have put you through that. I should have called. Hell, I should have brought you with me. I was scared of what you'd think. I am scared of screwing up as badly as Lorna did."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Santana. I know you like to think you are a super-hero or something. But, everyone makes mistakes." Brittany replied, "How long was she sick for?"

"6 years. She started getting into drugs when she was our age. I guess she used a dirty needle or had sex with the wrong guy or something."

"What about the twins?"

"Luckily, they don't have it." Santana says, running her fingers through blond hair. "She was barely alive when I got to Chicago. She was like...so skinny and couldn't talk. I just sat there and held her hand until she died."

"Your mom and dad never showed up?" Brittany questions.

"Maybe, I don't know. I left after she died and just drove." she sighed, "They went to California. I'm not sure when they are coming back."

"I don't think you should stay here alone." Brittany said, "Tomorrow, after we clean up, you should come home with me. Until your parents get back." Santana nod's and covers them with the blanket. "How'd you get talked into a party anyway?"

"Puck." Santana laughs, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She quickly typed out a message and sent it to Puck. "I just told him if anything breaks he's paying for it."

"I saw him with Quinn." Brittany pondered, repositioning herself to be spooning the smaller girl. "Finn's gonna be upset."

"Hopefully she's not drunk enough to fall for his advances."

* * *

The next morning they climbed down to survey the damage that had been done the night before. The house was not too bad, just lots of cups lying empty on the floor. Santana had allowed the Kurt and some of the kids from Glee crash in the twins bedroom, and was glad to see everyone else had left by that point. After a few hours of cleaning the house was back to normal and everyone headed home.

"Come on." Brittany exclaimed, pulling Santana to her bedroom. "Pack a bag and come to my house."

Santana pushed her door open and gasps. "Oh God." She looks at the almost naked body that inhabited her flood. She ran in and kicked at the him. "Christ Puck, this is my bedroom!" She looked back at Brittany who had moved to the bed.

"San." She whispered, sitting next to the girl. "It's Quinn."

"Shit." Santana sighed, as she kicked Puck again.

"Dude. What the hell!" He grumbled, sitting up. "Stop kicking me." "Puck, get the hell out of my house." Santana hissed, throwing his pants at him. "NOW."

Puck pulled on his pants and quickly ran out of the room. Santana went over to her bed and sighed when she saw a half naked Quinn passed out.

"This isn't good." Brittany sighed, looking up at her girlfriend. "We should wake her up."

"Yeah. Can you go get a bottle of water and some aspirin from the kitchen?" Brittany nods and heads out to the kitchen. Santana sighs and pushes Quinn's hair back off her face. She and Quinn had been friends for years, but had a falling out over the last few months.

"Quinn." Santana whispers, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up."

The blond mumbles and her eyes slowly open and adjust for the light. Brittany comes up and stands behind Santana, handing her the bottle of water and pills.

"What. Santana?" Quinn questions, sitting up and quickly pulling the sheet up with her when she realizes she had no shirt on. "Oh my god." Quinn's eye's start to water.

"Q." Brittany offers, handing the girl the water and pills. "Take these."

Quinn swallows the pills and Santana hands her a T-shirt from her drawer. "What happened?"

"You got drunk and..." Santana looks at Brittany. "Quinn; Puck was in here when we came in."

"Yeah." she sighs, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I should go home."

"We'll take you." Brittany smiled, before pulling her into a hug. "Santana go pack, okay?" Brittany continued to cradle Quinn in her arms as Santana packed, as soon as she finished all three of them left the house.

"You guys won't say anything to Finn right?" Quinn questions.

"Of course." Brittany replies and Santana nods, without thinking Brittany holds onto her girlfriends hand forgetting that Quinn did not know about them.

"Wait." Quinn says, seeing this. "Are you two...together?"

"Um." the Latina stutters, she feels Brittany squeeze her hand.

"Yeah, Q." Brittany replies simply, as they pull into the Fabray's driveway.

"Oh. Okay." The other blond whispers, deciding that this morning had been way more dramatic then any other moment in her life. "Thanks for the ride." she calls as she gets out of the car. They wait until she's in the house before pulling away.

"Wow." Santana exclaims.

"Yeah." the blond sighs as she watches their friend.


	12. Chapter 12

(Thank you again for reading. I think I will be winding down this story and picking up on my other one 'Say a little prayer for you.' thanks again to my beta steph.)

"We have a problem." Brittany whispered as she came up behind Santana in the her kitchen. Santana looked up with a mouth full of cereal, her eyebrows arching in question.

"What?" She mumbles, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve. "I didn't do it."

"I know... that's the problem." Brittany giggles, as she manoeuvres herself onto her girlfriends lap. "We haven't had sex in like... 2 weeks."

Santana leaned up and pushes her bangs aside. "Really now?" she smirks, leaning up and gently kissing her neck. "Did you write it in your planner?" Brittany nods, "Of course you did. What colour did you write it in?"

"Red."

"Fitting." Santana smiles into her shoulder before pushing her shirt aside and kissing her collar bone. "We should fix that problem."

"Mmhm." Brittany sighs, her fingers lacing through dark lochs.

"GIRLS!" Helen called from the front of the house.

Santana groaned, Brittany jumped off her lap and quickly fixed her shirt as they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Santana looked down into her cereal bowl trying to get her pulse back under control.

"Brittany, Santana." Helen warmly exclaimed, "You both know Ms. Pillsbury from school."

"Hey." They both replied, trying to understand why she was here on a Sunday.

"Hi Girls."

"Mom, can we go get dressed?" Brittany questioned, Helen nodded and the blond pulled her upstairs with her.

"Why the hell is miss. P here?" Santana asked, as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I have no idea, maybe we're in trouble?" she suggested, grabbing sweatpants from her drawer and throwing on a t-shirt. Brittany walked back over to the smaller girl and pulled her into a hug, "We should go downstairs before she starts freaking my mom out."

Santana laughs and pulls her by the hand back down into the kitchen. Helen and Miss. Pillsbury were sitting at the table drinking tea, both their heads shot up and looked at the girls.

"Awkward." Santana mumbled, dropping her hand once they got into the kitchen.

"So, Santana." Emma started, when they sat at the breakfast bar. "I've been informed that your parents have yet to come back."

"Yeah. They took my nephews on vacation to California." she replied, as she pulled her hair aside and started braiding it.

"How long have they been gone?" Emma continued, looking over at Helen for support.

"Like two weeks?" She replied, looking over to Brittany and winking at her. Brittany blushed and looked down remembering the conversation they had earlier. "Anyway, what's this about?"

"Hun." Helen started, "She's worried about your well being."

"I'm cool."

"I know you are, but your only 15."

"Almost 16." she mumbled.

"Almost 16." Helen amended, with a smile.

"Well, ehm." Emma said, "Do you have family that lives around here?"

"All my relatives are in Puero Rico. Okay; seriously, what's this about?"

"Honey, do you know what foreclosure means?" Helen asks tilting her head to the side. Brittany shakes her head no, and looks over at her girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"What's it mean?" Brittany whispered, leaning into her.

"Um. It's when the bank or something repossesses things. You know like um. If you forgot to bring back a book for school they charge you and you get in trouble."

Brittany nods, in understanding. "Wait, why are you asking me?"

"Because your house is going to be foreclosed and you can't stay there."

"What?" Santana exclaims, "No, no way. I sent out the cheques myself."

"I don't really know anything about that." Emma replies, "But we need to take you into a placement."

"What?" Santana and Brittany exclaimed at the same time, Brittany grabbed her hand. "Mom!"

"Wait, Emma. Where is this placement."

"Ehm. Lima does not really have any shelters or homes so you might have to go to Cleveland."

"No way." Helen exclaimed, "She's not getting pulled out of school. She can stay with us!"

"Really!" Brittany smiled, looking at her girlfriend then her mother.

"My parents are coming back." Santana protested, standing up and pacing. Brittany pulled her and wrapped her arms around her from behind .

"I'm sure they are, hun. But, you can stay with us until they do." Helen smiled. "That's okay right, Emma?"

"I guess, I mean. We'll have to talk to Child services but I'm sure it won't be a problem." Emma said, as she stood up. "Santana we're all here to make sure your all right. If you need anything you have my number as well as Mr. Shuester." She handed her a card with both the numbers.

"I'll show you out." Helen exclaimed following the red head out the door.

Santana turned around the blonds arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. She buried her face into the bond hair. "This sucks." she mumbles into the skin.

"Baby, look at the bright side." Brittany smiles, kissing her hairline. "You get to spend more time with me."

"Always a good thing." Santana replied, pulling back and kissing her girlfriend.

"I go a away for like a minute." Helen exclaims as she enters the room. Santana pulls away and blushes. "No blushing. Are you okay with this situation?"

"Yeah. If it's not interfering with anything or putting you out."

"Of course not! We're happy to have you." Helen replies. Brittany smiles as she cuddles into her girlfriend. Santana sighs tightening her arms around her, looking over at Helen. "What do you girls want to do today?"

"Um. I don't know." the Latina shrugs, Brittany pulled away and smiled in excitement.

"We should go and pick apples!"

* * *

After apple picking and dinner at Lima's only Indian restaurant, Santana cuddled closer to her girlfriend trying to keep her attention to the television. Helen had picked the movie after much debate, Forrest Gump. Santana's distraction had nothing to do with a dislike for the film, but came out of the fact she'd been insanely amorous since that morning.

Santana looked over at the older couple assessing their attention, deciding that she was safe slid her hand under Brittany's shirt and slowly dragged her nails back and forth across her lower abdomen. Brittany's head quickly turned her head raising her eyebrow. Santana winked and moved her hand higher under her shirt, Brittany quickly grabbed the blanket that was on the arm of the couch and draped it over them. Taking advantage of the privacy she moved to the edge of her sweatpants and pushed her hand into them. Brittany slid down a little arching her legs on the coffee table so she had better access. Santana ran her nail over the silk material covering her centre, Brittany stifled a moan and just shuttered. She kept her fingers moving up and down, every once in a while looking up to see her girlfriend biting her lip with her eyes glassed over. The credits started to roll just when Brittany was getting impatient. Brittany muttered a less than subtle goodnight before pulling the Latina up the stairs.

"You are a tease." Brittany accused, as they tumbled into her bedroom.

"Mmhum." Santana exclaimed, as she started kissing pale skin. She pulled them over to the bed quickly pulling the blonds top over her head and pulling off her sweatpants. "God." she mumbled letting her eyes rake over her girlfriends form before pushing her back onto the bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

(Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! This is the last chapter. Thank you again to Steph for betaing.)

Chapter 13- (Three year's later)

Santana pulled her duffle bag off the conveyer belt and draped it over her shoulder. She moved away from the line of anxious friends and family awaiting the arrival of loved ones and walked towards the exit. Walking out of the airport smiling when she sees Helen leaning against her car.

"Hey!" Santana smiled as she ran up to her.

"You look great!" Helen exclaimed wrapping her arms around the girl. "It's been way too long."

"I know! I'm sorry I haven't been back since I moved." she replies, throwing her bag into the backseat. "how is... everything?"

"Good." Helen smiles, turning the engine over. "She's good too. She'll be home this weekend."

Santana's heart pounded a little bit harder, Brittany... They had broken up when Santana's family moved to California. They had kept in-touch over the phone and through e-mail, but Santana tried to keep her distance once Brittany admitted to starting to date Mike. After high-school, Santana got accepted into Colombia and moved to New York where she rented a tiny apartment with Kurt (who was attending the New School of Design). Brittany had stayed in Ohio, and went to the state school. It was decided that it would be easier to try things apart and try not to hang on to each-other too much during the first year of university, meaning this visit home was the first time they've talked in over a year and the first time they've seen each-other in three.

"Oh. ." Santana said shakily, turning her attention to the window.

* * *

She had never felt this nervous in her entire life. After a long shower and some primping she descended the stairs, before she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard her the soft wave of Brittany's laugh. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, following the voices. Santana tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up into cerulean eyes. Brittany hadn't changed too much in the three years, but the changes that had occurred were positive. She wore simple navy blue dress that stopped a little above the knee's, the dress hugged her more defined curves and exposed just the right about of the creamy pale skin. Her blond hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves, her hand tucked it behind her ears.

"Hi." Brittany smiled shyly, her eye's roaming over Santana.

"Hey." Santana smiled, getting lost in her ex-girlfriends eyes. Helen looked back and forth between the two girl's she had watch grow up, fall in love and move apart.

"I'm going to..." Helen says as she backs out of the room leaving the girls alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't..." they both started before busting out in giggles, Brittany pulled Santana into her arms and held onto her breathing in her sent after all this time.

"I missed you." Santana whispered as she pulled away, pushing the blonds bangs out of her eye's. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How is New York? Are you still living with Kurt?"

"Mhum." Santana smiled, hopping up onto the kitchen counter. "School's good, yes, I'm still living with the fabulous Kurt Hummel. But, he's mostly at his boyfriends place now."

"OOo. Kurt has a boyfriend?" Brittany beamed

"Yes, he's this super hipster actor type." the Latina explained, "Actually, Quinn introduced them, he used to go to school with her in Boston before he transferred to NYU."

"How is Quinn?"

"She's good; I haven't seen her in a few weeks. She's busy. What about you? How's Ohio State?"

Brittany shrugged, "It's fine. I really don't love it."

"I'm sorry, have you thought about transferring for next semester."

The blond nod's, "Yeah, I'm waiting for a few responses to come back to see if I can." She smiled, "I saw Puck when I was coming home."

"Really? What's he up to?"

"Eh. After you left, he got some girl pregnant and they ended up getting married."

"No shit!"

"I know right? Anyway, yeah they still live here I guess."

"Wow." Santana exclaims, her eyes lingering too long on the blonds lips. Kicking herself slightly she walked across the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "Anyone else home?"

"Um, I think Mike's home and maybe Mercedes." she shrugged, watching Santana try to keep herself occupied. "They both are at school with me."

"Really? Cool. How is Mike?" Santana muttered trying not to read to much into the fact they are still hanging out.

"He's okay. He's dating this really sweet girl."

"Really?" Santana smiles, relieved that he's still not after Brittany. "Um. Like what about you?"

"I'm not with anyone." Brittany smiles, leaning against the counter. "What about you? Last time I talked to Quinn she said you were dating some girl at your school?"

Santana walked closer to the blond. "Checking up on me?" she smiled, when Brittany blushed. "I went out a few times with a girl from one of my classes at Columbia. But, it wasn't right so I ended it."

"I'm sorry." Brittany replied, "What wasn't right about it?"

Santana just smiled and bit her lip so she wouldn't let 'because she wasn't you' escape her lips.

(Day three)

Santana rolled over on the futon situated in the corner of Brittany's room. Turning over again, she sighed pushing her hair back as she starred at the ceiling. She heard slight thrashing from the other side of the room and erratic breathing. She sat and looked over to the bed, Brittany had a tendency to have nightmares so she rolled off the futon and walked over to the bed and gently shook the blond.

"B." She whispered, shaking a little bit harder. "Wake up, it's okay." Brittany sat up with a gasp, disoriented and shaking. "Shush, your okay." Santana wrapped her arms around the blond and gently rocked back and forth, like she had done many times before.

At some point they fell asleep wrapped in each-others arms. Brittany woke up first, her head nestled in a mane of black hair. Without thinking she placed a kiss on the exposed skin of Santana's neck, causing the other girl to shudder and begin to wake up. She pulled away and laid on her side facing her former lover, they stayed there for awhile without words just staring into each-others eyes.

"Hey." Brittany whispered, pushing the Latina's hair back over her shoulder.

"Hi." She replied, capturing her hand and kissing her palm. "I missed this... I missed you."

Brittany scooted closer and leaned her forehead against Santana's, for the first time in three years they both felt whole again.

They stayed like this for a little while before parting and going downstairs.

"Brit. You got an envelope." Helen stated as she saw the girls walk into the kitchen. Brittany took it out of her mothers hand and quickly opened it, and looked at her mom beaming.

"What is it?" Santana questioned as she slid a coffee cup next to Brittany before taking a sip of her own. Helen smiled and walked out of the room leaving the girls alone.

"I got in."

"Where?" Santana questioned.

"Um. Long Island University." the blond smiled.

"That's kinda close to me, except it's in freaking Long Island."

"I'm going to the Brooklyn campus, Santana."

"I live in Brooklyn!" She smiles, grabbing the paper.

"I know." Brittany says as she walks around the counter and up to the Latina. She pulled the paper out of her hand and placed it on the counter. She interlaced their fingers and pressed their hands against the counter. Santana looked at her with a mixture of confusion and lust as she opened her mouth to start to speak. Brittany cut her off, by leaning in and gently kissing her. Santana pulled away, her eyes still closed and her lips still slightly parted, "What are we doing." she asked, when she opened her eyes and gazed into the the blonds.

"I missed you." Brittany smiled, before she leaned in and kissed her again. Santana wrapped her arms around the blond, pulling her closer. "I've missed you every minute of every day for the last three years. I hated being away from you for so long. Not being able to talk to you, to see you to touch you was driving me crazy."

"I hated being away too, I hated the thought of someone else touching you." Santana replies, wrapping her arms around the blond waist. "I know it's been forever, but when you come to New York... Do you think you might want to try being my girlfriend again?"

"That was my plan." Brittany smiled impishly, "I hoped you felt the same way."

Santana latched onto Brittany's lips, pulling her into a kiss that stopped time. No matter what happened from then on, they had eachother and that's all they could ask for.


End file.
